


Shiver, Shiver

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ;)), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Damn you hot, Fight me on that, H O T, He gets real real salty, He is a lil bitch lmao, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I live for salty Steve, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve Rogers, LMAO, M/M, Steve is not amused, Stony - Freeform, This is kinda shitty, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a power bottom, Tony likes when Steve is jealous, Tony loves that, When Steve is jealous he gets super fricking rough, at all, but that's fine, he's like, sksksks, steve is a top, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Tony would openly admit that heabsolutelyloved to make Steve jealous. And for one reason only; Steve tended to get aggressive, rougher if you will and Tonylovedthat side of Steve. It was positively the hottest thing Tony has ever seen.Needless to say, Tony made it his personal duty to get Steve jealouseverychance he got.Tonight was one of those chances.





	Shiver, Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyo, I have some kinda smut-y stuff for you;))) I hope you like this lmao.

Tony would openly admit that he _absolutely_ loved to make Steve jealous. And for one reason only; Steve tended to get aggressive, rougher if you will and Tony _loved_ that side of Steve. It was positively the hottest thing Tony has ever seen. 

Needless to say, Tony made it his personal duty to get Steve jealous _every_ chance he got. 

Tonight was one of those chances. 

Tony had to host a party because of Stark Industry purposes. He had decided to invite the other Avengers because they could use a party every once in a while. That meant Steve would be going and it would the _perfect_ time to work his “Tony Stark Magic” and get Steve jealous. 

It wasn’t hard. Not at all. Someone could _look_ at Tony with a flirty look and Steve would get pissed. Tony didn’t blame him though. The billionaire _did_ do the same thing, but Steve never purposely put himself in those situations. 

Tony felt a little bad when he did it, but that feeling went away after Steve did _things_ to him. Just the thought of that brought a smirk to his face. 

That smirk stayed on his lips when he spotted his target for the night. A tall, dark haired man with hazel eyes. He had a somewhat genuine smile and weirdly perfect teeth. 

Tony made his way over to said man and flashed him a bright smile. “Well hello there.” He tried to sound as flirty as possible. The man seemed caught off guard, but then a smile grew on his face. 

“Hello yourself.” He had a nice voice, Tony noted. 

“What’s your name? I bet it’s an attractive name that goes along with your attractive face.” The man laughed and a small blush dusted his cheeks. 

“Alex.” 

“Bingo. Attractive name. Mine’s Tony, although I figured you knew that already.” 

“Yup. I’d feel pretty stupid if I didn’t know who you were.” 

“Good thing you do.” Tony gave another smile. 

The conversation went on normally. Tony dropped _many_ flirty comments and Alex shot them right back. Blush always seemed to be on his cheeks when doing so. He did tend to have that effect on people. _Magic_. 

Around 20 minutes later, Tony felt eyes on him. He turned a bit and noticed Steve glaring at him. With a cocky grin, he turned back and slung his arm around Alex’s shoulders, tugging him closer. Steve’s gaze never left the two and he seemed to get more and more pissed with each passing second. Tony ignored the supersoldier and pulled Alex towards the bar. “Let’s get a little tipsy.” 

“Sounds intriguing.” Alex tentatively placed his arm around Tony’s waist. Tony had to hold back his laugh. He imagined Steve with a clenched jaw and hands balled into fists. 

The two got drinks and talked some more. Tony tried to not take in all that much alcohol. He wanted to be sober for the evening. Alex seemed to not care about soberness because he downed two beers in 10 minutes. Tony had to admit, it was impressive. He couldn’t even do that and that’s saying _a lot_. 

The whole time they were at the bar, Steve’s eyes were on them. His gaze was deadly and he looked like he wanted to strangle Alex. Tony had to hide his grin and pretend to not notice. 

Much later, the party was coming to an end. Alex was _sloshed_ which made this easier because Tony wouldn’t have to tell him that he wasn’t actually interested. He did, however, get the poor guy a taxi and gave him a small hug in goodbye. That seemed to be enough to satisfy Alex, thank god for that. 

Tony strolled back into the building and made his way to his room. He was expecting to find Steve in the room, but no such luck. He sighed in disappointment and started to undo his tie, which had started to irritate him. 

Just as he took off the tie and tossed it to the side, the door behind him closed rather hard. Before he could even process what was going on, he was being shoved into the wall with such a force that there would probably be a dent. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. _This_ is what he had been hoping for. 

Tony looked up and was met with very angry blue eyes. “You are such a _fucking asshole_.” Steve growled. 

“Oh I know, Capsicle.” Tony huffed a laugh. God fuck, Steve was so _hot_ when he was mad. 

“Just shut the hell up. You are on such thin fucking ice right now.” The blond snapped. “I had to watch you all evening with some _guy_ , who just couldn’t seem to keep his goddamn hands to himself.” He grabbed Tony’s face and pulled him closer, leaving their lips only inches apart. “You are _mine_ , got that? _Only mine_.” 

“Yes, sir.” He mocked. That seemed to piss Steve off even more. 

“You just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper, Stark.” His tone was low and dangerous. It was so attractive, Tony was _dying_. 

“That was the plan.” He licked his lips. “I mean, just look at you right now. It’s like something out of my horniest dreams.” 

“I hate you. So much.” Steve spoke before crashing his lips onto Tony’s. It was rough and full of want, or more so _need_. 

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Then Steve pulled away to breathe. “You are so fucking done for. Just know that. Oh and know that I’ll make sure you can’t even _stand up_ tomorrow.” Before Tony could answer, Steve was trailing hot kissed down his neck. It took everything in him not to let out a moan or any noise rather. 

After littering Tony’s neck with hickeys(and getting him to moan*winky wink*), Steve practically ripped the brunet’s suit off. They then moved to the bed where Steve did _not_ go easy. Tony was not complaining about that though. It was _glorious_ in every way possible. 

Come morning, Steve did hold true to his promise. Tony could barely pull himself out of bed. Everything was sore and he felt absolutely dead. Steve, of course, laughed at this and sported a very, very proud grin. He had even said, “Maybe don’t be such a dumbass next time then.” 

In which Tony shot back, “Bold of you to assume I don’t like feeling this way.” Truth be told, he _did_ like feeling this way. It was a reminder that he was, in fact, Steve’s and only Steve’s. Plus Tony did _not_ regret seeing Steve all pissed off. It still was the hottest thing ever and that wouldn’t change anytime soon. 

Since that wasn’t changing, that meant Tony wasn’t changing his mindset. He was going to do everything in his power to always get Steve Rogers jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't it great?? I know it was. Muahahah. We love that. They cute. We also love Salty Steve. That's v hot and Tony is like falling more and more in love. Magiccccccc. sksksks I'm tired. It's 2am and I wrote this for a friend for her birthday. Yay. Thanks for reading. Leave a like or comment!!


End file.
